domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Christmas caper
It was the day before the day before Christmas, and youtubegirl, or Danielle, woke up to find her Christmas decorations destroyed. The Christmas tree was knocked down, and the ornaments were nowhere to be seen. The table of food was knocked down, and part of the birch wood was broken. All of the garland was on the floor, and the wreath had been wrecked. Even the little couple's table she had put in the corner for Ellie and Magnus had been destroyed, though the mistletoe still remained. Danielle didn't want to wake too many people, as it was early in the morning, so she woke Jaga, as she had experience with this type of stuff, and she also woke up Slayer. "What happened?" Jaga asked. "My Christmas party got wrecked!" Danielle replied. "Whoever did that should be punished." Slayer said enthusiastically. " Maybe we should go into town to see if anyone knows anything." Jaga suggested. " But what about the mess here?" Danielle inquired. " I know just the people." Slayer said mysteriously. " If you're thinking what I'm thinking, yes, and not just her!" Danielle said excitedly. "I'm not thinking what you're thinking." Jaga said. " you'll see." slayer said. danielle and slayer went down the hallway and walked down the hallway to order's room first. order was quite startled by their presence, and announced," I am armed and ready! Go away vile thieves!" " I'll see." Narrator said. "Oh, it's just Danielle and slayer, probably here to complain about losing the contest." " We're not here to complain." Slayer said. "We're here because Danielle's Christmas party got wrecked, and while we're investigating, we need you to help clean up." " Why should I help?" Order asked. " You don't have to do any actual cleaning, you can have the OCs do that, and you can go shopping." " Fine." " just don't expect me to do too much cleaning, I'm up to higher standards than that." Narrator said. The next person they visited was Charles, who appernetly wanted to be left alone. " This is a recording, please come later." He said in a monotone voice. " I'm not falling for that!" Slayer replied. " Leave a message at the beep." Charles said. " Just come Charles." danielle said annoyingly. "fine." Charles said. " Okay, so we need you to help fix my Christmas party, someone wrecked it." Danielle stated. " So basically I go shopping?" Charles asked. " Yes." danielle replied. Next, they went to find Georgia. By this time, Jaga had caught up with them, so they went together. They found Georgia in her room, drawing cats. " Georgia, we need your help!" Jaga said. " Well that was dramatic," Georgia replied. " My Christmas party got wrecked," Danielle explained. " Oh, in that case I'll help," Georgia said enthusiastically. finally, the threesome went to Dom's room, which required climbing several flights of stairs. Halfway there, slayer realized that they should have gotten order last, because her room was one above Dom's. When they finally reached Dom's room, they looked through the window on the door to see if he was busy. When they looked through, they saw him typing at his computer, editing an article. Danielle pulld the knocker, which was shaped like a slimebal, though it felt like metal. Dom answered and stepped into the doorway. " I heard from order about what happened. She texted me and said she was about to investigate." Dom said sincerely. " Of course order would want to investigate," slayer replied. " How about you go off into town to see if anyone knows anything, and I'll text you if we have a developemen," Dom asked. " Sure!" Jaga replied. Danielle's, Slayer's, and Jaga's feet clattered on the snowy cobbles as they made their way through the snowy town. On their way through, they saw a shop the had never seen before. It was called Becky's Pumpkin Càfe, and smelled of cinnamon. " I'm hungry!" Slayer complained. " Maybe we could get some food at Becky's Càfe?" Jaga suggested. As the group of friends walked into the càfe, they were immediately greeted by Becky, who asked them " What would you all like today?" She led them to a table and gave them a menu. Danielle ordered the hot cocoa, while Jaga got a pumpkin muffin and Slayer got some pumpkin cookies. As Becky went to kitchen, Danielle's phone began to go off with a text from order. The text read "Found some weird powder behind the tree. Going to my lab to analyze it." Of course, slayer and Jaga didn't remark on the fact that there was powder, but remarked on the fact Order had an lab, to which Danielle replied, "Order has everything." Becky came back then, and said " What brings you here? I thought you were preparing for a Christmas party." " We were, until it got wrecked," Danielle replied. " That sounds bad," Becky replied. " if I find anything out, I'll tell you," Then, the trio left the càfe. As they were leaving, they saw a mysterious figure dash into the alleyway. Category:Story Category:Minecraft Stories Category:Incompleted Stories Category:Mystery stories Category:Minecraft story mode stories Category:Adventure Stories Category:Stories Category:Christmas stories Category:Wikian Stories Category:Christmas contest entry Category:Stories by YouTubegirl6114 Category:Holiday stories Category:Seasonal stories Category:Pone-shot stories